DND (Do Not Disturb)
by EndlessDreamer1024
Summary: What's the point of scheduling a sexual rendezvous if both parties aren't focused? Or, Anika's work call cuts into their meeting time. Cookie doesn't care.


Anika minimized the 15-minute reminder alerting her that she has a "DND (Do Not Disturb)" meeting in her office. It's been a day full of non-stop phone calls and normally she'd be looking forward to the reprieve her DND meetings usually bring, however, today's been busy and she's probably better off cancelling the meeting altogether. She opened up her email to fire off an apology cancellation message and request that they reschedule the meeting for later in the afternoon or that evening only to have her phone ring for the umpteenth time.

Minimizing the email, she clicked the speaker button to answer the call.

"Anika Calhoun," she greets as the call connects. The call is related to one of several that she's had earlier that day, unfortunately. As head of A&R she loves her job and couldn't imagine doing anything else, but it gets tiring listening to men in the industry attempt to undermine her simply because she's a woman. She longed for the days when scouting for Empire was her only job. It was less hassle and she only had to vouch for the credibility of the artist she was bringing to the label.

"V prefers to write her own songs and records have literally shown that she knows what she's doing when it comes to songwriting." She rests her forehead in her palm and tries to ease the headache that's forming by rubbing her temples to no avail.

Her door opens and she looks up to see her 2 o'clock DND walking in, closing and locking the door behind her. Anika clicked on the email that was never sent and discards it, seeing as it's of no use to her now. She looked on as the other woman made herself comfortable in the chair across from her desk, crossing her legs in front of her. Anika looked to the phone where the person on the other line was still attempting to make a case for the songs he wanted to present to an Empire artist. Anika had already shot him down for V and he appeared to be making his way down Empire's roster.

She looked back over to her 2 o'clock sitting impatiently across from her. _She looks good._ Anika tries to shoot the other woman a look she hopes conveys her annoyance at the turn of events and her desire to reschedule their meeting. Her hopes were dashed when Cookie leaned back in her chair making it known that she wasn't going anywhere. Anika resists the urge to roll her eyes at both Cookie and the person tying up her phone line.

Picking up her phone to send Cookie a text telling her to come back later that afternoon, she watched as Cookie didn't even react. She picks up her phone to ask where Cookie's is and the other woman shrugs her shoulders and picks up the glass paperweight on her desk. She admires the piece of amethyst that she recalls Anika telling her was a gift from a past suitor.

"Ms. Calhoun?"

Anika quickly turned her focus back to the phone call and approved the use of some songs for Empire artists and denying others. Tiana's name comes up as does Cookie's eyebrows when her artist's name is mentioned. "You'll need to speak with Cookie Lyon about Tiana," Anika states as she looks over to the woman in question. Cookie gives Anika a look of approval and appreciation as she places the paperweight back on her desk. The appreciation doesn't last too long, though, as the phone call continues and Cookie is left waiting. If it were anyone else Anika would've hung up after the first denial, but she was under strict orders to entertain the new member of the A&R department. The grandson of a wealthy board member that Lucious was trying to keep under his thumb, Anika had no choice but to continue the phone call with the newly minted Empire employee.

Cookie, of course, was aware of Anika's predicament but it hadn't changed the fact that Anika was officially 20 minutes late for their meeting. Though she didn't want to rush her time with the other woman, Cookie had a 4 p.m. conference call of her own with an exec that she couldn't postpone. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Cookie made her way around Anika's desk, lifted the sides of her dress, and perched herself on the edge directly in Anika's line of sight. If Anika needed some motivation to end her call and commence their meeting, Cookie would provide all of the motivation she needed.

It doesn't take long for Anika to realize that Cookie isn't wearing any panties.

Biting her bottom lip, Anika's eyes roamed Cookie's body from her feet to her eyes, leaving her phone call temporarily forgotten. By this time, the grandson has gone through Empire's roster completely and Anika's found that the call hasn't been a complete waste. Two of Empire's singers and one of their of the rappers who is in need of a ghostwriter may be able to use the songwriters he's provided. Cookie spreads her legs and Anika's finding it hard to be upset with Cookie for having her bare ass on her desk when she's getting full view of Cookie's trimmed pussy.

Anika's prepared to end the call and feast when she hears her name once more "Oh, Ms. Calhoun!"

The question barely registered as Cookie leaned back against Anika's desk, pushing various items out of the way, spread her legs and brought her hand down to explore her sex.

Anika's eyes widened and Cookie didn't bother hiding her laughter.

"Don't you dare!" Anika mouthed, but it's no use. Cookie is determined to get what she came for, work call or no.

Circling her clit before inserting two fingers inside her heat, Cookie's head fell back and her eyes fluttered closed. She began fingering herself slowly with one hand while supporting herself on the desk with the other. Anika quickly hits the mute button as a low moan escapes Cookie's lips. It almost makes her angry because she knows that Cookie is only moaning because Anika's on a call. Even in the height of pleasure, Cookie is as quiet as a church mouse while they're at the office. Anika briefly unmutes the call to give an affirming response before muting it again with Cookie none the wiser as she continued to pleasure herself while thinking that she's interrupting a call Anika doesn't want to be on anyway.

Cookie's annoyance at the situation was palpable. Despite presenting herself in all of her wet glory, Anika's phone call continued. It wasn't as if Anika couldn't tell that Cookie was ready for her - she could've easily finished herself off without the younger woman's assistance, that's how ready she was for her - but she wanted Anika's face between her thighs and she wanted it immediately.

Cookie's so distracted by her need to cum that she doesn't register Anika ending the phone call.

"Yes, James. E-mail me a copy of the collaborations and I'll get back with you by Thursday," she smiled into the receiver. It was too risky to have the call on speaker, given that Cookie decided to become a moaner overnight. "Thank you, you as well," she responds as she concludes the call before placing the receiver gently back in it's place and pressing the DND button so all incoming calls go straight to her voicemail.

Cookie lets out a low hum in response to her self ministrations. Her fingers pick up their pace but Anika knows it isn't the same as _her_ fingers touching and rubbing her. Part of Anika wanted to let Cookie suffer through an orgasm not aided by her for the tantrum she was throwing.

But the other part of her really wanted to make Cookie cum.

Anika's hands made the decision for her as they crept up the insides of Cookie's thighs. Usually she would take her time relishing the feel of the older woman but seeing as it was nearly 3 o'clock, she was short on time and she wanted to cum at least once herself. She drags her tongue over and between Cookie's now fast moving fingers causing the other woman to stop her movements. Taking over where Cookie had been furiously working, Anika's mouth goes into overtime as Cookie caresses the back of Anika's head.

Breaking her own rule of silence in the office, Cookie's obnoxious moans became genuine as Anika pleasured her. She was nearly there when suddenly she no longer felt Anika's mouth on her. Lifting her head to see where Anika went, Cookie found her standing up from her chair and placing herself between Cookie's legs. Before she could tell Anika to get back between her legs, her complaint was kissed away. Bringing her hands up over Anika's breasts and squeezing gently, Cookie deepens their kiss before Anika breaks it and leans back.

"Turn over, babe," Anika requests with a tap to Cookie's thighs to match.

Cookie's eyes narrowed as she glared at her but she complied and turned around, missing Anika's approving look. Despite being pressed for time, Anika took the time to kiss Cookie from the back of her neck and down her spine as she laid bent over Anika's desk. Anika dropped to her knees nestled her tongue in Cookie's pussy while alternating between manipulating her lower lips and clit. It was enough to send Cookie over the edge and gripping the edge of Anika's desk, Cookie came into Anika's mouth as she planned.

Pressing a hand on Cookie's lower back to keep her in place, Anika slipped her fingers back into Cookie and went directly to the spot that drove Cookie crazy. Cookie lost the arch in her back as Anika rubbed her thumb against clit. They had about 30 minutes left of their DND and seeing as Cookie was so eager to cum in Anika's office, Anika would help her in any way that she could.

But she'd make her work for it.

And work for it she did. Anika stopped her motions and watched almost in awe as Cookie didn't miss a beat and fucked herself against Anika's fingers. Wetness coated her palm as Cookie threw it back, providing herself with pleasure. Cookie's so close and Anika can feel her tensing up when she removes her fingers from their temporary home and sits back in her chair. Cookie said nothing as she raised herself up from the desk and turned around to straddle Anika's lap and resume fucking herself with Anika's fingers. Anika wrapped her free arm around Cookie's waist to hold her in place while Cookie rolled her hips. Wrapping her arms around Anika's neck, Cookie fucked herself with Anika's fingers until she came as the alarm on Anika's phone went off signaling that it was 3:45 and their meeting was now over.

Still coming down from her high, Cookie leaned her forehead against Anika's as her hips slowly rolled to a stop. Cookie reached back to turn off the alarm before it snoozed while Anika fingers slid out of her at the movement. Anika rolled the wrist Cookie used as her personal sex toy before opening her desk drawer and pulling out a small towel to wipe her hand and clean Cookie up a bit. Breathing finally back to normal, Cookie removed herself from Anika's lap and stood up on slightly wobbly legs before pulling her dress down.

Anika bent down to right Cookie's shoes which had slipped off while Anika's mouth was busy getting her off and holds out her hand to steady Cookie as she steps into the 4 inch heels. Rising up from her chair, Anika walks Cookie to the door but before she can open it, she's pushed against it and Cookie's hand is breaches the barrier her pants and underwear provide to bring her the release she's been needing since before Cookie stepped into her office.

"You're going to be late," she breathes out as Cookie wastes no time in bringing Anika to that point. "I have 5 minutes," Cookie responds before kissing Anika to drown out the scream that escapes her as she gets her quick release. Cookie holds her in place to keep her from sliding down the wall and breaks their kiss. She brings her hand out of Anika's pants notes how wet it is. A pit stop to the restroom is very much needed, her 4 o'clock would just have to wait. She kissed Anika one more time for good measure before opening the door and slipping out for her meeting.

DND finally over, Anika cleaned herself up a bit in her private bathroom before returning to work. She's busy checking a write-up on Jamal when she receives a text that states,

" _Don't have me waiting again"_ with an angry emoji next to the sentence.

Anika replies back with " _It was worth the wait"_ and the smug emoji. Cookie's reply is quick and predictable, a side eye and rolling eyes emoji. Anika's final response, a winking tongue sticking out and love kiss emoji are sent. Cookie's own final response takes a while but is definitely received by Anika.

A love kiss emoji and short sentence, " _See you tonite."_

Anika smiled and turned the screen off on her phone before returning to work.


End file.
